The Day I Became a Warrior
by Sweetflower0409
Summary: <html><head></head>Rhea and her friends go on a "fun" school camping trip, but it isn't what it seems. Read as Rhea's world gets turned upside down when she and her friends are reborn into the future Clans, becoming Squirrelkit, Adderkit, Icekit, Frostkit, Foamkit, Ravenkit, Pinekit, and Foxkit. Will Rhea's world get turned upside down once again as her memories return?</html>
1. Allegiances

**Hey guys! I'm going to try a new story, and see how it goes.**

ALLEGIANCES:

The 8 Humans

Rhea-pretty girl with long red hair, green eyes, and freckles (Thunderclan)

Jonathan-handsome boy with short, wavy black hair and green eyes (Thunderclan)

Jackelyn-shy girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes (Windclan)

Ron-boy with red hair, green eyes, and freckles (Windclan)

Erin-girl with dark brown hair, natural golden highlights, and warm brown eyes (Riverclan)

Spencer-boy with brown hair and brown eyes (Riverclan)

Fiona-pretty girl with long, wavy blonde hair and icy blue eyes (Shadowclan)

Sean-handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes (Shadowclan)

Squirrelkit-pretty ginger she-cat with a fluffy, long-haired pelt and green eyes

Ravenkit-handsome black tom with green eyes

Icekit-shy white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxkit-ginger tom with green eyes

Adderkit-dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Pinekit-brown tom with brown eyes

Frostkit-pretty pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Foamkit-handsome white tom with blue eyes


	2. Allegiances Continued

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Acornstar-light brown tom

Deputy: Yellowfoot-yellow tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Berryfur-white and brown she-cat

Apprentice; Snowpaw-white tom

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Applestar-brown and ginger she-cat

Deputy: Whitespot-black tom with a white patch on his back

Apprentice; Echopaw-silver, black, and white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mosspool-light brown she-cat with dark brown specks

**Riverclan**

Leader: Silverstar-silvery colored she-cat

Deputy: Rip-big ginger tom (former loner)

Medicine Cat: Waterpool-grey and silver tom

**Windclan**

Leader: Rabbitstar-cream tom

Deputy: Moorpelt-brown tom with kinky fur

Medicine Cat: Breezecloud-black tom

Apprentice; Darkpaw-pretty black she-cat

_**AN: Although some of the characters do/will have some of the names of cats in my other stories, **_

_** THEY ARE NOT THE SAME PEOPLE! Thank you, enjoy.**_


	3. Prologue

PROLOGUE

It started as a normal day. I went to school, like usual.

"Hey Rhea! Wait up!" My friend Erin called. She and Jackelyn were pushing through the crowd at Anglewood High to get to me. Well, Erin was shoving people out of the way, and Jackie was timidly approaching close behind her. When they got to me, Erin was dancing around, overexcited. "I can't believe we're finally having our school camping field trip today! It's going to be so much fun! No school for 2 whole days, and it's part of our grade!" She squealed. I laughed.

"I know how you feel. I'm really happy, too. And we'll all get a cabin together. Just you, me, and Jackie!"

"Don't forget Fiona." Jackelyn said quietly.

"Oh yeah, her." Erin said, her face looking not so happy now. Fiona was the prettiest, richest, and-can you guess it?-snobbiest girl in our school, and somehow she got stuck with us. And all our guy friends, including my brother Ron, got to share a cabin together. Also-strange coincidence-they get to share it with the hottest, richest, and jerkiest (Is that a word?) guy in the school, Sean. Major player-who happens to be an item for Fiona; or so she thinks. There may be another girl with her eye on him, even if he calls her "nerd" and "geek" (Hint, hint). Yeah, Erin thinks I'm crazy. But she's just glad I didn't go for Spencer, her boyfriend as of now. Although I don't agree with her, she says I can get "any boy I want". There's only one for me.

Well, we're on a school bus. Headed to some woods. Talking about hot guys (Our dude friends are trying not to listen).

"Yes he is!" Jackelyn practically screams. While she is calm and shy at school, she is anything but it outside of it. We were talking about Ansel Elgort. Jackie has a major crush on the actor. Something like OMG HIS ABS YUMMY. I think he's eh. So she's screaming at me that he is way more than eh.

By the time we get to the woods we're staying in, everybody on the bus is restless. Nobody likes to sit on a bus with 25 other noisy teenagers. After we get off the bus, me, Jackie, and Erin grab our bags, say bye to the boys, and head towards our cabin. When we get there, we leave the unpacking for later and sit, talking, on the beds. We almost did forget about Fiona until she makes a grand entrance.

"Hello, hello. Just to let you know, I am very unhappy with the sleeping arrangements, so don't think you can try to become my friend. I am sleeping on a bottom bunk. I cannot endure heights." She manages to pull all 3 of her suitcases through the door, and points one of her glittery pink claws at me. "Grab my extra swan feather mattress and pillow from the porch, but don't drag them. You," She says, gesturing to Erin, "help her." We look at each other, roll our eyes, and leave poor Jackelyn alone with the devil herself.

The mattress is surprisingly light, but very awkward. We get it through the cabin doorway with a lot of struggling, and plop it down on a bottom bunk. After we finally unpack, we sit down to our own stuff, because all students have free time until dinner.

"What'cha reading?" Erin asks me.

"Warriors." I mumble. I love the series! They're awesome! Erin checks out the cover.

"They're a great series!"

"You haven't read them."

"Yeah, but the author has the same name as me, so they're cool."

"It's actually authors. There are 4. And Erin Hunter is just a pseudonym."

"Great, confuse me with your nerd talk."

"Pseudonym means an assumed name taken by an author who doesn't want people to know who they are, or just like the fake name. If that confuses you, a pen name, such as Carolyn Keene."

"Um, yes, that confused me. I actually do happen to know what a pseudonym is, so don't mix it up for me."

"Mmm-hmm." I mutter, too caught up in the book to really hear and notice anybody anymore. The dinner bell rings. I've been reading so intently, I didn't know how much time had passed.

"C'mon, let's go!" Erin says. Fiona is already out the door, so we head out too. But as soon as I step outside, I feel dizzy. Then suddenly, the world is tossed and turned as I somehow swirl through the air. Then everything goes black.

**AN: Please review! Flames accepted with open arms! Tell me how you think I did! Lots of love,**

**~Sweetflower**


End file.
